


DNA

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Half brothers AU, M/M, barely hinted one sided relationship, basically squint and you will see it, but neither are that happy with it, or Garland is just weak willed when it comes to Brooklyn, to begin with at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Unexpected half brothers are weird enough to find. Them being an enemy is even worse.





	DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly, this is your fault. So thank you!~

“You know what… You two have the same smile.”

The words hang in the air for a moment before Garland looks at his friend. Brooklyn usually says vague things but there is a certain look in the other’s eyes. A focus that is rarely there outside of beybattles.

“What?” Garland’s eyes follow Brooklyn’s gaze. “… Which one?”

Not far off, standing beside a beydish is the Blitzkrieg Boys. Well, two of them. Yuriy and Boris. Garland doesn’t know or care where the others are. This get together brought many people he didn’t really know. The only reason he even came was that Takao asked. And also he couldn’t leave Brooklyn unsupervised. Not with Kai lurking about somewhere. That is a disaster waiting to happen.

“The palest one. He smiles just like you.”

“Boris.” Garland corrects though wonders why he bothers. The other barley cares unless they are friends or foe. The Russian team couldn’t beat Garland so have no chance of even lasting more than a moment against Brooklyn. Therefore, unimportant. “And I’ve never seen him smile. Never seen any of them smile.”

But there Boris is, smirking softly over something Yuriy is saying as they watch a simple beybattle going on between Daichi and Takao. Whatever is being said flusters Daichi, the little one waving his arms and yelling, only making Boris smirk wider. Yuriy retorts with something and more angry yelling happens. Garland keeps his eyes on Boris. The quirk of his lips maybe seems familiar. The creasing of his lower lid. It reminds him vaguely of Jesse. His older brother was the more reserved of them all but that means nothing. Brooklyn is wrong.

“Is this because of the stuff I told you about my Father?”

Brooklyn hums, lightly shrugging his shoulders before standing up. Hands brushing away stray grass off pale jeans.

“You did say he has a child in Russia. One that was born not long after you.”

“He has children in America too. You going to say Rick is my older brother next?”

Garland stares hard at Brooklyn as the other simply smiles pleasantly down at him. He trusted Brooklyn with this information and here he is making jokes. Though… Garland turns his eyes to Boris. This isn’t something Brooklyn would ever joke about.

“I’m getting a drink. Would you like one, Garland?” The soft tone of Brooklyn’s draws his attention.

“Yeah, I’ll come with.” Garland huffs as he stands. No point sitting around and creeping on Boris from afar just because of Brooklyn’s words.

–o–

It was two days later when Garland ran into Boris. Both alone and tired. Takao had once again convinced everyone to join him for a day of activities. Hiking partially up a mountain to see a Japanese shrine. It had been pretty, Garland will give the kid that, but dealing with the more opinionated bladers had tested his patience. Did not help it was hot and overly humid. The bitching has started not ten minutes into the hike and all Garland wanted to do was find a place to cool off and be alone. So as a result, he’s standing just two feet away from Boris and trying to not stare at the other.

“Stop fucking staring at me.”

And failing, it seems.

“Sorry. Just surprised you haven’t melted yet. Bit of a climate change from Russia, I imagine.”

Garland gets a glare for that. Sharp green eyes. It does have him smirking slightly back. Only reason Boris hasn’t walked away is simply because of the aircon blowing at them both from a small souvenir shop. The Russian’s have made it plainly obvious Garland isn’t their favourite person ever. Not that he can blame them at all.

“I don’t care. Stop staring at me all the time.”

Pressing his lips together, Garland sighs but keeps his eyes off Boris. Since Brooklyn’s observation, he’s noticed more too. Things that Boris does that he’s seen his brothers do. Laugh a little like them. Smile like them. Even the Russian’s eyes have that same shape. Not quite like Garland though, he has his Mother’s eyes but his brothers are more like their Father. It’s concerning and he doesn’t like it one bit.

So standing here, sweating and uncomfortable, Garland wonders how damn awkward it would be to simply ask if Boris knows who his father is. They are all orphans, right? Garland remembers reading that after BEGA’s fall. Taken in by Balkov and trained into child soldiers. There was other stuff, hearsay and rumours. Things that pissed Garland off but that isn’t important here. What is important is keeping his mouth shut. Shame Brooklyn doesn’t think that.

“Hello, Boris.” Garland jumps at his friend’s voice. When did he…? “I was wondering something. Do you remember your parents?”

Garland’s wide eyes stare didn’t deter Brooklyn, the other simply ignoring his friend and only looking at Boris. Who in return is staring just as wide-eyed. Boris recovers from Brooklyn’s bold question first, sneering darkly.

“Why the fuck should I answer that? It’s not your business.”

Garland sighs, eyes shutting as he wonders how bad this is about to get.

“I was just curious. You remind me of someone.” Brooklyn’s pleasant smile does nothing to stop Boris’ prickly attitude getting worse. “You smile just like-”

“Brooklyn, enough. He doesn’t want to talk about it and really it’s rude to ask.” Garland steps in, moving between the two and placing his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Let’s leave him alone. He’s probably melting from the heat.”

“No, Garland. Come on, you want to know too.” Brooklyn squirms and tries to get from Garland’s grasp but Garland is stronger. More used to play like this. Three older sisters and two older brothers will result in that. Brooklyn's an only child. He never had to fight over a tv control. Sit on a sister to stop them from being annoying. Or escape from a bigger brother and hide because you have his favourite baseball. Garland was a brat of a baby brother after all.

“Nope. Time to go~” Garland laughs awkwardly, unaware of Boris’ eyes on Brooklyn, a confused look on his face growing to something determined.

“Shut up. Tell me what you know.” Garland’s head jerks back, Boris pulling Garland out the way by his long locks and ignoring the undignified yelp from the other. His focus only on Brooklyn who surprisingly looks unintimidated. Brooklyn was never one to see danger when it’s in his face.

“Let go, fuck!” Garland staggers to the side, glaring at Boris before moving between the two. He doesn’t want this conversation to happen for a start, let alone on the side of some stupid random mountain in this heat. “He knows nothing.”

Garland stares hard at Boris, who stares hard back. There is a long, tense moment then Boris scoffs and walks away. Barely giving Brooklyn a second glance as he stalks past them. Garland watches for a moment before turning to Brooklyn.

“Enough of this. He is not who you think he is.” Voice tight, Garland leaves Brooklyn to go cool off. Walking from the secluded resting spot to somewhere else. Somewhere with no Boris and no interfering Brooklyn.

“… You even get angry like each other.” Brooklyn murmurs to himself before going into the shop to buy himself a treat.

–o–

Garland promised himself he wouldn’t talk to Brooklyn today after the shenanigans he pulled yesterday but he lasted all of ten minutes when the ginger came and sat next to him. He is weak. Brooklyn knows that.

“He’s been watching you. And me. But mostly you.” Brooklyn speaks matter of factly, eyes on the apple he’s busy eating rather than looking at Garland.

Garland sighs. “Wonderful. Another reason for them to hate me.”

Bringing up dead parents on the side if a mountain. Garland’s pretty sure there should be strict rules about that but he doubts Brooklyn would have even listened. The man is easy going, pleasant but also very, very stubborn. The moment he set his mind to this Garland should have dragged the man back home. Live and learn.

“I wonder if he suspects too.”

That has Garland grimacing. “Why would he? It’s not true.”

If Boris’ mother ever said anything then little boy Boris would have turned up at their house many years ago, surely. And even if not then later he would have. After the Biovault thing ended and he was released from the church. Monastery? Garland frowns. Someplace religious. With Balkov ruling over them like the psycho he is.

“You do know your Dad’s reputation is online, right? I’m betting they looked you up after BEGA. Wouldn’t be hard to put two and two together if Boris was told his father was German.”

Garland sighs again. Louder this time in hope Brooklyn would drop this stupid thing. He can’t see it. Or more perhaps he refuses. Since the stupid ten minutes on the mountain happened Garland’s eyes have avoided Boris like the plague.

“You need to stop. If it’s true or not, you are not helping anything. He won’t want to be related to me, would he? Not after what I did to Yuriy.”

Brooklyn presses his lips together, his focus finally off the apple and on Garland.

“You didn’t know he was in the hospital. None of us did until after your match against Takao.”

“Does it matter? I still put him there. Trying to force a connection between us will only piss them off more.”

Rising from his seat, Garland ends the conversation there. It’ll only go in circles until he caves anyway. Let Brooklyn do what he wants. As always. The guy is his weakness after all. And Brooklyn is well aware of that fact.

Wandering about, Garland soon finds himself in a nice quiet park. Mid-morning means it’s usually busier so Garland is nicely surprised. Only a few people jogging, the odd dog owner. People with prams. And Boris. Also jogging. Towards him. Fuck. The man stalls and stops when he spots Garland, eyebrows furrowed as he pants heavily from his workout. The Russian obviously not expecting him at all.

“… Good morning.” Garland smiles awkwardly. He’s half tempted to just turn and run away but he doubts that will solve anything.

“It was.”

That dry response has Garland snorting in amusement. Fair point. He can’t argue with that. What does surprise him though is Boris continuing to speak.

“What does Brooklyn know?”

The sharp stare pins Garland in place, his brain failing him and only letting him let out an ‘uuuh’ at that question. He needs to make up an excuse.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. He heard something wrong and got the wrong idea.” He grins, hoping Boris will accept that because explaining the truth of the matter is just not what Garland wants.

“You’re a shitty liar.” Boris steps forward, forcing Garland to straighten up. Look up. Asshole just had to be taller, didn’t he? Garland blames his Mother’s Asian genes for his height. 

“What makes you say that? You don’t know me.”

“I don’t but I can tell when someone is lying to me.” There is a pause. “Tell me the truth.”

“Hm, nope.”

Garland looks away, checking to see who’s around, where he could escape if things turn sour. There is a small shop just over there. Selling cold water and treats to park goers. He turns and heads that way. At least he would but a step in that direction and he’s being tugged back. Forced to face Boris.

“What the fuck do you know? Did Balkov tell you shits anything?”

That had Garland pausing. He’d been ready to punch the asshole for grabbing him like this. Knock his ass to the floor and leave. But there is something on Boris’ eyes. Determination and… Fear?

“… Brooklyn doesn’t know anything. He just thinks he does. Thinks you look like someone so might be related to them.” Garland hesitates before continuing. “I’m sorry if it freaked you out. It’s why I told him to stop yesterday. Oh and, Balkov never talked about you. Or any of you…”

That has Boris scowling, hand finally leaving Garland arm as he steps away. Lost in thought it seems. It has Garland feeling guilty. He should have warned Brooklyn of this. Bringing people’s family up is never good unless they do it first. Shuffling his feet awkwardly, Garland steps away.

“Who?”

“Pardon?” Pausing and facing Boris, Garland knows what Boris is asking but prays he’s not.

“Who does he think I look like? Who does he think my Father is?”

Ah. Garland grimaces. Father. Boris doesn’t know who the man is then. Or so Garland figures from how he’s talking, the expression on his face.

“It’s. Well.” Garland grumbles, eyes going to the grass. Then the sky. Anywhere but the expecting stare of Boris. Fuck it. Let’s see how much of a disaster this will be. Not like he believes it.“Me and my Father.”

The words hang in the air between them. Garland finally works up the nerve to look at Boris. The scowl he sees is expected but the almost worried look isn’t.

“Your… Father?”

Garland nods wordlessly. Boris doesn’t… He can’t be thinking it’s true right? They are nothing alike. Even if there are similarities in some ways that’s just by chance. Garland and Brooklyn seeing things that are not there. Brooklyn because he wants to be right, and Garland because he misses his family when they are all spread out. Simple as. They are seeing things. 

“The man is a cheater and I told Brooklyn I have illegitimate half sisters and brothers.” Garland laughs awkwardly because this situation is just the worst. He should have walked away. Should have stayed with Brooklyn. Instead, he’s here rambling. “I have one in Russia and he’s become convinced it’s you. Or maybe you. Because he thinks we smile the same. It’s stupid. I’m sorry.”

Garland’s awkward blabbering dies down as Boris continues to stare at him. For a moment he thinks the other has broken. Just wordlessly staring until he speaks once more. Voice low but not angry. Worried, if anything.

“What is your father’s name?”

“You don’t think…?” Garland shakes his head. No. Boris can’t be convinced too. “Look. Brooklyn’s just reaching for straws, wanting a mystery to be solved because we don’t know who the Russian brother is. It’s not you. It’s can’t be you. Not after what I did.”

Not after putting him in the hospital with his friends. Helping the abuser of them all. Yes, he was tricked. Made to think Balkov was a good man but he still helped. They all did. Balkov earned money from them and managed to walk free once more. All because of his team. So Boris can’t be his brother. Fate would be too cruel to let that happen.

“… My father was some rich German prick who paid my mother to keep her mouth shut about me.” The look on Boris’ face makes it obvious this is a very bitter subject. One Garland really wishes was never brought up. “Because he was married with a kid on the way and he had no time to deal with the shit I would cause to him.”

“Well… That…” Sighing, Garland’s shoulders sag. “Sounds like what happened. My Mother was pregnant with me and he was on a business trip. Didn’t know about his son for years. Only when he died did it all come out and we weren’t able to find the brother.” Dirty family laundry being discussed with someone who hates you. Joy. Never the less, Garland continues. “His ex-business partner confirmed a lot of stuff. Two American kids and one Russian.”

“And Brooklyn thinks it’s me.”

“He thinks we smile the same. You’d be the right age. He just…” Garland fidgets, fingers twisting into his hair with frustration. This is not how he wanted to find a brother. If Boris is his brother. “Can we go eat somewhere? Or get a coffee? Standing in the middle of a path staring at each other is awkward.”

“I suppose.” The anger and aggressive aura that usually radiated off Boris is all but gone. A quiet and thoughtful air is about him instead. “Somewhere private.”

“Yeah. I. Um, there was a place down this way. Outside the park.” Garland gestures before leading the way. He’d been there before. Good place.

They walk in silence. Boris thinking who knows what while Garland is panicking. What if Boris is his half-brother? He’s the correct age after all. Garland’s mother was five months pregnant with him so the Russian baby would have been born five months after he was born. Right? Meaning he would be… Garland chews his bottom lip. October baby? Yeah, that sounds about right.

“What month were you born?” Unless Boris was a premi.

“October.” Or maybe not. Fuck. “Why? You think it might be me after all?”

“I don’t know,” Garland answers honestly. It’s all too surreal.

Nothing else is said until they arrive at the cafe. It’s a small little place. Cute decorations, comfy chairs. Tucked away down a side street almost. Garland hopes they speak at least some English. Enough to order a coffee. All he knows in Japanese is hello and thank you.

“Uh, so. What drink did you want?” Garland looks at the menu then snorts. It’s in Japanse. Of course. What was he expecting? Black coffee it will have to be.

“I can’t read that… So black coffee or whatever.”

Garland nods. That means nothing. Simply because it’s easy, not because they are related.

“Sit down then. I’ll bring them over.”

Garland watches as Boris moves to a two seated table near the back of the store. Not even by the window. The boy really doesn’t want to be seen with him. Blinking out of his thoughts, he smiles at the barrister. Thankfully they know enough English for him to order, Garland thankful at least one thing today seems to be going his way. Leaving a large tip in the tip jar, at least he assumes that’s what it is, he picks up the two hot coffees and heads to Boris’ table.

“Got two of the same so whichever cup. Doesn’t matter.” Garland mutters as he carefully places them on the table and takes a seat opposite Boris.

They sit in silence again, not even sipping at their drinks due to how hot they are. The way they glance at each other has Garland amused. They both have things to ask, things to say. Neither wanting to speak in case it confirms this crazy theory.

“You still didn’t say his name.” Boris finally breaks the silence.

“Leon,” Garland replies simply. “Leon Siebald. He has silver hair. Pale blue eyes. Tall.”

Garland trails off. Even after death he still dislikes his Father. It’s hard to forgive a man when he’s not here to shout at. To demand answers from. Three half-siblings they knew nothing of. And that is just the babies his Father was aware of. God knows how many he fathered and never met. He went on many business trips after all. Easy for some poor woman to never see again when she finds out she’s pregnant later.

“Fuck.”

Garland blinks out of his bitter thoughts and stares at Boris.

“Is that a 'Fuck, that’s my dad’s name.’ Or 'Fuck, we’re related.’?”

The grimace on Boris’ face and refusal to look at him pretty much confirms it to Garland. Leon is Boris’ Father’s name too. Fate really is being a bitch today.

“Okay. Right. Okay.” Garland takes a long sip of the coffee. A mistake considering how hot it is but better than thinking of what has been learned. Boris might actually be his brother. Right. Fuck.

“Are you sure? Like. It wasn’t Leo? Or… I don’t know. Something else?”

Boris shakes his head, a snarling sigh escaping him as he still refuses to look at him. At least Garland isn’t the only one pissy here. He can take comfort in that.

“Look.” Garland places his cup on the table. “This might just all be a coincidence. Similar stuff that happens to line up. Doesn’t mean it’s right. Right?”

“A lot of shit lining up.”

Boris finally looks at Garland. He’s not happy, that is certain, and Garland really can’t blame him. None of the Russian’s would want a link to him. Even if his family is well off.

“Uh, well.” Garland stares down in his cup. “Look. My Dad is dead so the only way to be sure of this would be DNA tests. It would either show you are not my brother or confirm you are one of us.” Garland locks eyes with Boris. “The choice is yours. I can’t force this, and I won’t be telling my siblings until any results come up.”

No point in getting their hopes up. He knows his sisters have been most wanting to find the missing siblings. Bring them into the fold, give them what they should have from the family. Just because their father didn’t want them in the family doesn’t mean the rest of them to feel the same.

“So, the choice is yours. We can part ways after this coffee and never talk about this again. I’ll be sure to tell Brooklyn to stay away from you too. Or, we exchange e-mails and after this holiday we sort out a DNA test happening.”

Boris nods slowly, thinking over the options. Either deny altogether or get some sort of confirmation. 

“I… I need to think of this.”

Sighing, Garland sips at his coffee. Obviously. Asking for a choice right now was a bit much. Boris has possibly gone from no blood relatives to a whole hoard. Garland being one of them too.

“That’s fine. It’s fine. This holiday thing Takao has going on doesn’t end for another week. Just… If we are related then I will have to tell my siblings. We’ve been looking for the kids he abandoned. They didn’t deserve to be forgotten because Father thought so.”

Finishing his coffee, Garland gets up to leave but is stopped by Boris. The man reaching for his arm but pulling back. Looking annoyed at himself.

“Uh. Nevermind. I’ll give you my choice tomorrow or something.”

Nodding, Garland gives a small wave to the lost looking Russian and leaves the shop. Before he ran into Boris he needed time to clear his head and now it’s even worse. Too much lines up. Boris has to be his brother. Returning back to the small hotel, he locks himself in his room and flops into his bed. The day has barely started and Garland wishes for it to be over. For this holiday to be done. Of all the people in the whole of Russia, it had to be a guy Garland hurt.

Fuck. This.

–o–

The next morning Garland trudges his way downstairs. He didn’t sleep at all. Brain going a mile a minute. What if’s playing. Scenario’s on what to do if Boris is related to them. How he’s going to tell his siblings. On the plus side, he won’t be the baby of the family anymore. And. Perhaps. He might be slightly forgiven by the Russian’s. He knows it’s not something he can demand, or expect, but he’s wanted it from the moment he heard Balkov had lied. That the Russian’s simply hadn’t returned home after their battle. They hadn’t even left the damn hospital.

“Oi. You alive in there?”

Garland jolts from the sudden voice behind him, spinning on his heel and coming face to face with Boris. The other looks more refreshed than he does. Bastard. How is that fair?

“Barely~” Garland says with a tired smile. Sleepy Garland can be bitchy Garland. No need to force that on others when it’s his problems to deal with. “You got an answer?”

“I talked to Yuriy and-”

“You talked to Yuriy about this?” That wakes Garland right up.

“I tell him everything. Calm the fuck down.” Boris shrugs, moving past the man and towards the coffee machine. “I want a DNA test. You were right. Too much shit lines up. The only way to confirm it is with a test.”

Garland slouches and leans on the counter by the coffee machine.

“It’ll change things if it comes back showing you are one of us.” Garland muses. “I have a lot of siblings. They will all want to meet you. Just a warning.”

The test might still be negative. Boris might be a stranger to the family.

“I have siblings now. Just not by blood.”

The smell of coffee fills the air, Garland’s mouth watering with need. He needs the caffeine.

“Also, we’re heading back home early. The weather is making Sergei sick, and Yuriy can barely deal with it either. Same with me.”

That has Garland blinking and looking at the man. It has been unusually hot in Japan. It can be bad at times but nothing like this. He can’t blame them. 

“Then I’ll give you my e-mail. We can sort this mystery out when we’re all home.”

Standing up straight, Garland fiddles with his phone but pauses at the sound of a cup being placed on the counter. Glancing down, he watches as Boris slides it closer to him.

“You look like you need it more than me.”

“Smiling, Garland takes it. “Thank you.”

–o–

The next few weeks are more hectic than Garland thought possible. After a tense few hours after returning home with no e-mail reply, Garland almost thinking Boris changed his mind, details are quickly are swapped on how to get the DNA test sorted. Kits are sent out. Swabs are swabbed on the inside of mouths, and both waits for the results to come through. Garland paying for the deluxe version just so it’s faster. Just so he doesn’t have to spend many more night’s thinking any more what if’s.

It’s almost as bad as the slightly smug attitude Brooklyn has going on. Of course, Garland told his friend. And of course, Brooklyn has been almost insufferable. Smirking in just the right way to make Garland roll his eyes and poke the man right where he’s ticklish. Brooklyn may be untouchable in the beydish but Garland knows his weak points out of it. Mostly the fleshy bit right under his ribs. One good poke sends the other squirming away and batting at his hands. A weakness Garland happily exploits.

A week after the tests are sent out Garland gets a letter. The results. He’s almost afraid to open them. Did Boris get sent a letter too? Should he check his e-mails? Sitting at his breakfast counter, Garland spends far too long glaring at the envelope. 

“Would you like me to open it?”

Garland glares at the envelope. He pushes it towards Brooklyn, pauses then slides it back before ultimately pushing it back to Brooklyn.

“Open it. I can’t. It’s just… God. What if he is?”

Garland paces around the breakfast counter. He needs coffee. Or maybe some wine. Is it too early for wine at nine in the morning. Perhaps that is a little too much. The sound of paper tearing and Brooklyn humming makes him reconsider. Wine sounds absolutely fine.

“Oh.”

Garland spins and stares at Brooklyn but the other says no more. “Oh?” It wasn’t a disappointed oh, nor a happy oh. Just an oh. Garland steps forward to grab the paper, Brooklyn blinking as it’s yanked out of his hands but ultimately smiling.

“Oh… Shit.”

“Congrats, Garland.” Brooklyn smiles up at him. “You have a new brother.”

Garland is pretty sure his heart stops. Oh fuck. This is good. But not.

“I need to e-mail him.”

–o–


End file.
